As long as content providers continue to transmit their content according to a schedule, there will be viewers wondering when that content will be transmitted and available for viewing. In the past, content providers and system operators have provided television content viewers with electronic program guides (EPGs) to provide listings of television programs. The listings may list the programs according to the channels on which they appear, and by the time of day, often providing viewers with a grid of text listing the program titles.
Although many have grown accustomed to using such text grid program guides, there is always a need to make a program guide better, such as by presenting more information, more relevant information, making it easier to use, etc.